A Good Challenge
by CrissColferLover93
Summary: Blaine transfers from Dalton and meets Kurt. Blaine wants Kurt, Kurt doesn't want him but Blaine likes a good challenge. AU rated M for language and smut. First fanfic so constuctive critism only.


"So now miss Pillsbury will show you to your locker where someone from the welcoming committee will be with you shortly to show you to your homeroom Mr Anderson" Princable Figgins said with a slight boredom to his voice "ooh thrilling" i said sarcastically "well Mr Anderson this will be your one and only chance so do not speak to me or anyone else like that or you will be out of here just remember one and only chance don't mess it up" he said with annoyance in his voice. "OK i get it one chance just know I'm only here cause my father wants me to be here not because i do" i said with venom when i thought about my father "this way then Blaine" the redhead said in an annoying eager tone

I followed her through the hallways it was a big school yes but not as big and as grand as Dalton had been.I followed her through the hallways I noticed a few strange looks from the people walking through the hallway probably thinking who is the new kid I just glared at them and carried on walking. When we arrived at my new locker miss Pillsbury handed me papers one with my locker combination on and how to change it if i wanted another with my timetable and another with a map of the school i thanked her half heatedly and she went with a big smile on my face muttering something cleaning then treading in gum and looking like she was going to pass out.

I opened my locker only to close it again as i had nothing to put in there. So i just waited for this someone from the welcoming committee to show me to my home room which I really didn't see the point of as I had a map of the school and the timetable had the number of the classroom on so I could probably find it on my own without some annoying little goody two shoes showing me then a tap on the shoulder came I turned around only to see the most stunning boy I have ever seen in my entire life and that's saying something considering I pretty much fucked every boy in my old school which was an all boys school "hi I'm Kurt Hummel I'm on the welcoming committee here I believe Princable figgins said that you were expecting me" he said chirpily "I sure was sexy" I said in my most seductive voice then COLD my eyes were stinging and my face felt like it just got bitch slapped by and iceberg I head laughing then "fag this your new boyfriend" and I snapped I opened my eyes wincing at the action and turned to see a group of boys in Letterman jackets "what the fuck did you just say?" walking straight up to the boy in the centre. he looked slightly taken back then recovered a look of pure anger on his face "who the fuck do you think your talking to hobbit" oh great now he was taking the piss out of my height well that's just great "look I don't know who the fuck you are but there is no fucking need to call him a fag" pointing and the beautiful boy who had at this point a look of shook and anger written all over his face "and call me his boyfriend and a hobbit now listen here you chubby greasy dickhead if you ever insult me or him again I will kick you from here until next week" then I just simply walked away dragging a shocked Kurt with me "fuck this is cold" I muttered as I walked then realising I had no idea where the nearest bathroom was to clean myself up in. Kurt seemed to notice this and simply said "here" as he pulled me into a bathroom.

"Just wash it out best you can you cant really get it all out without having a shower" he seemed really pissed off when he said this "thanks um are you OK you seem really upset" i don't really know why i was so nice to him in that moment usually unless I'm screwing them or fighting them i don't usually have interact with boys or girls my thoughts were cut short when he just exploded "of course I'm fucking upset i just the second slushy of the day and then you stick up for me like I'm some kind of girl which i am not and i don't need your fucking protection then to top it all off my Marc Jacobs one of a kind scarf is ruined" he finished breathing heavily "look I'm sorry about the slushy and the Marc whoever scarf but I'm not going to apologise for sticking up for your sexy ass" i smirked when i saw how schocked and embarrassed the boy in front of me was "i think we should go to homeroom" he mumbled "lead the way beautiful?" "OK stop you cant just go around saying things like that and its just down here you share home room with me our teacher Mrs Cook is nice when your nice and mean when your mean so just be careful OK and we're going to be late so just say slushy and she wont care same goes with all the other teachers except Miss Silvester but she's a whole other story which you will probably get told anyway" he said walking out the bathroom and down the hall.

I walked just behind him so I( could check out he's ass which was HOT I just mumbled the affirmative so he didn't suspect anything but he did! He turned around and just looked at me with yet another look of pure shock when he realised I was staring at his ass "um what do you think your doing Blaine you cant just check out random peoples butts" he said matter of factly but with a slight blush climbing up his neck. "I was just looking Hummel no need to get defensive and for the record you got a nice arse so there's no need to be ashamed" I said with a smirk "look i don't know who you are or why your here and i really don't care eithern I'm just doing what I'm told but understand this we may both be gay but I don't just go round sleeping with anyone so just leave me alone and go find someone else to fuck cause you wont be getting it here" Kurt said fuming I just stood there smirking I like a good challenge I thought "this is going to be fun and no one said I was gay I just like a good fuck I don't care who it comes from" which was a complete lie. But I just started walking down the corridor waiting for Kurt to follow to show me my home room.

This is going to be very fun indeed.


End file.
